


Time Again

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Just Short Turned Story [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Real world, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Bilbo and Ori Knocks plus any after</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Bilbo

**Author's Note:**

> He knows who he is and he knows what he isn't. He isn't interesting, he isn't fun. He is just Bilbo. Living alone in his two story house writing a book that will never be published.

Bilbo knows he isn't the most interesting person in the world; he hardly ever leaves his home much less the small village he lives in. But at night he dreams the most perfect dreams ever. The land he travels is beautiful and while they are coarse and gruff his company is the most entertaining people he had the privilege of knowing. Sure some nights his dreams are more like nightmares, battling fierce creatures, avoiding being crushed by rocks, falling down deep holes, nearly being burned to death and that great final battle but in the whole he loved it. So he sits in his study typing up his marvelous adventures chuckling at some parts. His book would never be published... At least not in The Shire. They wouldn't approve of the same sex relations depicted in it much less the relationship between the two brothers... and boy was that an awkward dream. Giving three young dwarrows 'the talk' because they have over protective family members was nerve wracking!!! He was sure Dori or Thorin would appear out of nowhere to strangle him in attempt to keep the three young dwarrows oblivious. Thankfully neither did but he swears that Nori sent him a thankful look afterwards.

A soft smile comes onto his face as he pulls up the document with all of his party member’s descriptions in it. Thirteen dwarrows and one wizard, plus the elves they met along the way and Bard and Boern of course one mustn't forget about them. Oh how he wished he could draw then he could have illustrations to with his story. Maybe someday he will allow someone to read bits of the story to draw it for him.

He closes his eyes and visualizes them, Gandalf tall and wise with long white hair dressed in gray robes and a pointy blue hat. Dwalin part of his head bald with Khadzul runes inked into his skin, beard brown; a serious dwarf but he could be very sweet his blue eyes lighting with a smile even if his lips never did. Balin, Dwalin's older brother, the only dwarf that didn't tower over him, a cheery disposition and tough negotiator all in one with white hair and beard and kind brown eyes. Fili and Kili... His heart clenches thinking of those two. So young so devious. Fili the older brother with wild golden hair much like a lion and blue eyes so much like his uncle's. Kili so sweet, so unsure of his place because he wasn't the heir and couldn't seem to grow a proper beard with his dark hair, much like his uncle's, and brown eyes. Dori, the eldest of the 'Ri brothers, had a kindly face with blue eyes and white hair, they would sit for hours discussing tea. Nori, the middle 'Ri brother with his odd red star shaped hairdo and ever shifting gray eyes, took time to show him just how to be a burglar ever thankful that Bilbo never judged him. Oh little Ori!! Ori with his light red hair and brown eyes that conveyed his curiosity over everything. Then there is Oin, the healer and very deaf dwarf with gray brown hair and brown eyes, he was a very patient dwarf who constantly tutted over any and all wounds they obtained. Gloin who always waxed poems over his wife's beauty and his son, Bilbo often wondered if Gimli shared his father's hidden poet along with red hair and brown eyes.

Then there was the 'Ur brothers. Bofur the kind toymaker that befriended him first, his brown eyes always sparkled with mischief his short brown hair hidden away by that hat he always wore. Bombur, sweet, shy, nervous Bombur who he would sit for hours talking about recipes who could blush as red as his hair whose gray eyes would dart up to meet yours before darting away. Their cousin Bifur who had an axe head buried in his own, the wild black hair, the beard was more white than black, not hiding it from view and those gray eyes held such tenderness when he was talking to his cousins. Bilbo often wished he was born dwarf so he could understand the ancient Khadzul that Bifur spoke. And finally there is Thorin. His heart breaks as he remembers Thorin. He looked taller than he was because he walked with dignity. Long flowing dark brown hair with gray sprinkled in, those imposing blue eyes that could drill into your soul, the deep and melodious voice. Yes Bilbo could tell you many things about Thorin Oakensheild... if his heart didn't shatter and tears fall from his eyes at the mention of his name.

Not that anyone but himself mentioned any of his dwarrows because that is what they were and are. They are his dear sweet dwarrows. Some days he wished he had the courage to leave The Shire and go on the long journey to Erebor to see if maybe his dwarrows are there. Fanciful thinking but he is a dreamer pure and true. He sighs again and closes out of the document; shutting down his computer he leaves the room. So much is the same as his dreams. He lives in a home called Bag End at the end of Bag Shot Row in the town of The Shire which resided in the county of Hobbiton. His mother was named Belladona Took until she married his father and became Belladona Baggins, his father was named Bungo Baggins and he built Bag End for his mother. He has a lovely Brandybuck cousin named Primula who is married his cousin Drogo Baggins and they have a darling child named Frodo. There is a town called Rivendell and Mirkwood and Erebor there is even a town called Dale! Hell the people of The Shire and other places in Hobbition are mostly called Hobbits, they don’t eat seven meals a day of course, but they are rather short and their feet are rather hairy. There are Elves who can get to be pretty tall and have pointed ears that Hobbits share with them. Dwarrows inhabit the mountains and have great beards... The only races besides Wargs, giant eagles and dragons that thankfully don’t exist are Orcs and Goblins.

And so in his heart Bilbo wishes that his dwarrows and his wizard live out there. That maybe they dreamed the same dreams as him, he doubted it but he hopes. He knows it's selfish to wish that there is a Thorin out there dreaming of him as he often dreams of Thorin however that doesn't stop him from looking out his window and wishing with every fiber of his being to one day hear a knock on his door, for him to open said door and see an almost glaring dwarf or smiling dwarrows or have a whole group of them fall into his home and 'at your service' him. No matter how he wishes he knows the truth, his dreams are just that, dreams. They will never come true. So it is quite the surprise that right before he reaches the door that someone knocks on it. He opens it slowly, no one ever visited him.

"Mister Bilbo?"


	2. Ori Knocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori stands in front of a familiar door waiting for it to open. He wonders how he will be received.

As Ori stands in front of a hauntingly familiar green door he runs through every reason this is a bad idea. The main one that keeps cycling through his head is that he is here because of dreams! But Ori wants to see if it's true; is if the kind hearted hobbit who joined thirteen dwarrows to reclaim a home that wasn't his. He knows that his brothers live that Fíli and Kíli live, he can hardly turn on the TV without seeing them for one reason or another so Bilbo must be alive...Right? Which brings him to the next reason is a bad idea, what if Bilbo doesn't remember him?

The door swings open so shortly after he knocks that he wonders if Bilbo was waiting for him to knock. Seeing the flustered red face, curly chestnut hair and hazel eyes he can't help but smile shyly.

"Mister Bilbo?"

He watches Bilbo's eyes widen and worries that maybe his dear friend may faint as he did after reading the contract.

"O...Ori?"

Relief floods him as Bilbo staggers forward to hug him tightly. His mister Bilbo is as he remembers him, warm, soft and soothing even without talking. Bilbo was the first person outside of his family to never laugh at the fact that he knitted, never laughed that he used a sling shot instead of real weapons. And much to Dori's envy was the first person to ever get him to eat greens.

"Oh where are my manners! Please do come in," Bilbo shuffles back and the inside of the now two story home are almost as he remembers the smial to be. Hard wood floors and cozy decorations. He smiles at Bilbo who is hurrying toward the kitchen. Ori takes in the home as he follows Bilbo. He is surprised when he finds Bilbo standing in the middle of the kitchen with a stern look on his face.

"Do your brothers know your here? I don't want Dori knocking down my door or Nori breaking into my home in the dead of night," the slight tilt of Bilbo’s lips lessens the severity of the admonishment. Ori smiles bashfully, he brought up another reason that this was possibly a bad idea. His brothers knew, only because he left a note explaining where he had run off too. Bilbo sees the smile and sighs playfully.

“I will make sure to have two extra plates set out then.”

Ori shuffles slightly as excited as he is to have Bilbo back he’s confused why Bilbo accepted him so readily. It is too easy, his mind whispers and he fears this is all a dream. He jumps when he feels a hand on his own. Looking just as he feels is Bilbo, eyes searching as if to confirm that what he sees, what he feels is reality. So Ori smiles at Bilbo and gently knocks their heads together.

“I still don’t like green food Mister Bilbo, I still enjoy knitting and I miss the night where we sat around the campfire knitting and talking. I remember you helping find flowers that would let me express my feelings without my brothers overreacting. I remembered you Mister Bilbo and I had to see,” It’s the most he’s spoken in a long time and he tries to keep from crying. Something soft brushes away the few tears that have fallen.

“And I remember you too Ori,” Bilbo chuckles softly looking toward the top floor “I have all our Adventure typed up. I dream almost every night and every morning I hoped you would come back.”

“Would it be possible for me to read it, I wanna see the Adventure from your point of view.”

Bilbo blushes nodding his head. He hadn’t planned on anyone reading it but he could see no harm in allowing Ori to read it. And then he remembers why he was heading out in the first place! He needed to buy groceries! Ori sees his look of panic and fidgets.

“It’s alright, I don’t need to read it,” he says quickly.

“Oh no, that’s not what I’m worried about,” Bilbo says patting Ori’s arm “I’ve just realized something dreadful! I haven’t gotten anything to feed you are you’re brothers if they come tonight!”

Ori lets out a relieved sigh, only a hobbit would find that dreadful and it so blissfully Bilbo that it makes him feel at home.

“Would you mind coming shopping with me or would you rather stay here while I shop?”  
“I would love to come with you Mister Bilbo but won’t it cause even more of a scandal than me just being here?”

The smile he receives reminds him of the nights where him and Fíli and Kíli would sit around Mister Bilbo and listen to all the different ways hobbits courted one another and how they could court their preferred dwarf without him knowing he’s being courted. It reminded him of the nights in Rivendale where they would prank each other until Elrond’s twins got caught in the crossfire. They were so scared they would get in trouble but the two boys had smirked and playfully declared war. Seeing it yet again made him giddy and wonder who was going to be on the receiving end of Mister Bilbo’s passive anger.

“Oh yes, so very scandalous, but really it’s none of their business is it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys have any preference who shows up next? Should Dori and Nori pop in? Or should someone else from the company? Cause I could go either way.


End file.
